Like a trapped butterfly
by Ally1211
Summary: A story set on a spring evening which depicts a realization the both girls fall for each other. It's my first story of this kind. It is short I know there would be a plenty of space for a further development, however I just wanted to try to write something I felt a presnce of Muse. So I hope you'll enjoy.


A quiet town, not many people live in here. It's inhabitants, all the creatures and flowers lead a peaceful life. Far away, distant from problems of the world and yet, not truly resting. Strings of fate are always in movement, intertwining each other. Just like a spider, making it's web to catch an innocent soul who tries to escape.

"Look Chikane!" A golden haired girl pointed out on a butterfly caught in a transparent silky thread.

"I think I've seen this one before. The time we were having a lunch together in the inner garden. Poor thing!"

"You're right." Answered the other, composed girl with a thoughtful expression, closely examining a tender anatomy of a blue mormon.

"I'm sorry Himeko, but some things can't be helped." Her calm voice seemed somehow different. She raised up her head and looked at Himeko. The girls were sitting in the middle of a flower field on a warm spring evening. Meadow flowers around were quivering in the fresh breeze and so were the long hair of both maidens.

„Today, after the duty in the shrine, I saw you sitting by the sacred tree under a shimenawa. Your lips were moving as if reciting a prayer. Without me. Chikane, tell me, is something happening? What is it that troubles you to ask gods for a help?"

The usually timid Himeko was so worried she just needed to know. It was painful to see always flawless looking, everyone's beloved Moon priestess in this state. But only a silence came in place of an answer.

Chikane's eyes slid down to a ground, looking at a white flower in front of them. Her noble profile caught Himeko's perception.

„She's so beautiful." She thought. „How could anyone in Chikane's place be unhappy? She's loved by the towns people, popular at school, talented and so beautiful." Continued Himeko thinking.

Suddenly, sad calm voice broke the silence:

„Himeko, I really feel with that butterfly. I'm caught up just like him in something I can not escape from. I know I should try at least, but my feelings don't let me. I feel like paralyzed, unable to do anything." She lifted her head and looked at Himeko again. Himeko felt a gentle stroke on her cheek. She started blushing a little. Chikane slid down to her chin. A gaze from her lagoon blue eyes towards Himeko's.

„Himeko, your eyes are filled with light, like the Sun. With you by my side I'm no longer afraid of a darkness in this world, because when I look in them, I can see a new day and a hope that comes with every breaking dawn."

Then she reached for her hair. „Your golden locks feel so soft. When you're close, I wish my hand could slide through them all day long." Himeko's eyes grew bigger, she couldn't believe to what she heard. She was so pleased to hear that from someone she has adored so much. „But could that mean..?" she thought to herself.

Chikane continued: „Your gentle smile stands for all the goodness on Earth." As her fingers combed through Himeko's hair and slid lower to her waist, wrapping her around, Chikane pulled the fragile girl close to her body. Himeko's heart skipped a beat.

„I love you Himeko." She looked right in her eyes. Himeko was completely overpowered by Chikane's intensity.

„I love you. Whenever I'm alone I think of you. The thought of you scares my worries away. Your smile brings me hope and your laugh soothes my soul. You are my matching shell.

Himeko, I know how strange it sounds. I know I may not be good enough for you since I'm a girl, but believe me, that if there was anything in the world I could do for you, I would!" Tears soaked her kind face. Himeko's eyes became glass-like too.

„I wish to touch your white skin, feel your warmth and not just that. Himeko, I know how pure you are. I know how kind you are. I feel so guilty for my weird thoughts. Please, these things I want to do, don't think I'm..." Himeko interrupted her talk with shivering voice. „But Chikane..."

„I love you too. I love you to the moon and back already. I had a hard time to realize that, but whenever I was with Souma I was thinking of you. The times you were trying to help me to date him, I realized I'd rather spend time with you. His touch was cold, but yours are warm and gentle. All of them." She hold on Chikane's hand and placed in on her heart. „Look, now, here we are. The meadow is calm and nobody's here. We're both girls, yes, but that's okay. That's why I love you, for who you are Chikane."

Chikane left speechless was astonished. This is all she ever wished to hear. Before, she didn't dare to hope this could ever happen. A warm feeling flooded all her body, her heart was not in pain any longer. She didn't hold her feelings back anymore, leaned towards Himeko's lips and kissed her passionately. Their hands wrapped around each other. The Sun and Moon shared this very special moment.

From the ancient times the Sun and Moon were closely tied together, drawn to each other and that shall not change in the days to come. Good or bad, anything the future holds, together their light will outshine any darkness.

In vision of reaching a beautiful white lily behind an invisible trap,

the butterfly got caught in the spider's web.

But love of two priestess is not as fragile as little blue mormon's wings. It is stronger than silky net, stronger than the strings of fate. Their light illuminates our world by day and night.

….

….

….

And maybe even that that could be a reason why our Earth has became more gay lately.


End file.
